1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of convertible furniture and more particularly relates to a sofa/end table/bed member structure that converts into a bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Convertible furniture is well known in the prior art. Particularly popular are sofas that can be converted into beds. Some sofas have their seat portions open outward to form a bed. Other convertible sofas have cushions that can be removed, enabling the sofa seat to be directly used as a bed. Another convertible sofa, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,737 to Reppas et al, incorporates a mattress positioned to the rear of the sofa which mattress can be manipulated down over the sofa for use as a bed.